Botanical name: Zantedeschia hybrid.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Edge of Nightxe2x80x99.
Common name: Calla Lily.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zantedeschia hybrid and given the cultivar name xe2x80x98Edge of Nightxe2x80x99. Zantedeschia is in the family Araceae.
This new cultivar was discovered in a large shipment Zantedeschia xe2x80x98Schwarzwalderxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,001). It is thought to be a spontaneous mutation. It was found by Frank Patterson in West Linn, Oreg.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Extremely dark purple, almost black, flowers or spathe.
2. Very dark petioles and leaf margins.
3. Leaves spotted white and pink.
4. Excellent vigor.
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with side shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.